


Private Encore

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Established Phrack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gilbert & Sullivan References, Mild Smut, Phrack Fucking Friday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: "The reviewer thought my performance as the Major General was underwhelming.""Why don't you let me judge for myself?"A good old-fashioned drabble





	Private Encore

Jack knew she was agile and to be perfectly fair he had ostensibly dared her. Which is how he came to stand stock still whilst the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher shimmied up his mostly nude body like one of the dancers in the Chinese brothel.

He was rendered momentarily silent, with a mix of awe, at the fact that her ivory carved thighs were now balanced on either side of his head. He imagined that she could feel the warmth that had flushed to his ears against the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

"Well Jack, a deal is a deal. I proved my end, now I believe you owe me a song."

"I suppose that is fair, Miss Fisher. After all, that was an impressive display of agility. But, might you remove yourself from my shoulders first?"

"Not a chance Jack. Stop stalling."

"I, um, can't promise the quality of voice."

"Oh, somehow I feel this is going to be an encore performance."

He had to admit she’d been right all along. Once you learned a Gilbert & Sullivan patter song, you never really forgot it. Even 15 years later, when you found yourself singing to a unique audience of one. In a theater lined with satin sheets instead of velvet curtains, and instead of taking cues from the orchestra pit, the tempo was determined by the subtle directions of a lady detective.

He had never received a more satisfying ovation.

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible bit of silliness born of a late night conversation with friends. They know who they are.


End file.
